


I'll Be the Sun, You Be the Moon

by need_more_meta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chancellor Armitage Hux, Duel of the Fates Timeline, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pretty boys in pretty dresses, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/need_more_meta/pseuds/need_more_meta
Summary: Chancellor Hux is preparing for a ball. He enlists Ren’s help.For Kylux Positivity Week 3.0, Prompt: “Put It on Hux | Put It on Kylo.”For Year of Kylux, Prompt: “Duel of the Fates Timeline.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd, Year of Kylux





	I'll Be the Sun, You Be the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the absolutely fantastic [Hark_bananas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hark_bananas/pseuds/Hark_bananas). <3

Kylo knocks on the door. Three quick taps, a pause, two more taps. _It’s me_ , it says, simple and true.

“Come in.” Hux’s voice comes from behind the door and the mechanism in the lock clicks, letting Kylo in.

He walks into the Chancellor’s chambers, as familiar as if they were his own. In a sense, he does live here, spending much more time with Hux than in his own rooms. He keeps those rooms for appearance’s sake, even though the relationship between the Chancellor and the Supreme Leader is mostly an open secret to anyone attentive enough.

It’s still a secret, though.

Hux is standing in front of the walk-in closet, his expression pinched. Kylo strides toward him, walking around the fountain in the middle of the room, takes Hux into his arms, and kisses the crease on his forehead.

“What’s the matter?” he asks, smoothing Hux’s neatly combed hair with his palm.

“Don’t touch my hair,” Hux scolds him absently. He accepts a kiss on the lips, though he keeps it chaste and close-mouthed. His lips are dry. It’s not the passionate welcome Kylo is used to.

He draws back, studying Hux’s face closely. His eyes are hard, and there’s definitely something going on behind those furrowed eyebrows. Kylo takes Hux’s chin in his hand, tipping his face up to meet his eyes. “What’s going on?” he asks again, keeping his tone mild. Whatever it is, he’ll just deal with it, and then Hux will be soft and pliant in his arms again.

Hux sighs and shakes his head. “You forgot,” he says, more resigned than accusatory. “Of course you did.”

Ducking his head, Kylo swallows uneasily. It’s not the first time he has forgotten something important to Hux—there’s just too much going on in the Chancellor’s life for Kylo to remember it all, and it always makes him feel small and guilty. His own life as the Supreme Leader is so much simpler, mainly because he’s the one making the rules. “I’m sorry,” he hastens to say, hands going to Hux’s shoulders and squeezing lightly. “Let me make it up to you?”

Hux chews on his lip for a moment, then a corner of his mouth quirks up. “You actually can, this time.”

Kylo exhales in relief. He drags his hands down Hux’s arms to thread their fingers together. “Anything,” he says, nose brushing against Hux’s.

Smiling, Hux leans in for a quick kiss, then draws back, taking his hands away. His smile fades, replaced by a focused expression. “We are having a ball tonight,” he says, crisp and efficient, like he’s listing a set of tasks for his valet. “You’re helping me choose what to wear.”

“A ball?” Kylo asks. He remembers, vaguely, Hux telling him something like that before he went off with his Knights on a mission of his own. They’ve split the burdens of ruling the galaxy to match their best qualities: Hux handles the diplomacy, while Kylo does the conquering, applying brute force where reason fails. It works, both for them and the galaxy, although Hux ends up being much busier than Kylo. Sometimes Kylo suggests that Hux could delegate more of his duties to other people; it usually earns him a baleful glare and a scoff.

“Yes, Ren, a ball. With all the dignitaries from the Core Worlds,” Hux says. He sounds tired. Kylo wants to hug him and never let go.

“Sounds important,” he ventures as Hux turns toward the closet, staring into it intently.

“It is.” Hux looks at him over his shoulder. He nods at a soft chair opposite the standing mirror on the left side of the closet. “Sit there,” he orders, disappearing into the closet and closing the door behind him.

Kylo sits as instructed, folding his hands in his lap. If watching Hux parade in front of him in his Chancellor’s outfits is the least he can do, he will do it gladly.

Something rustles in the closet, and Kylo can hear Hux cursing. He almost jumps up from his seat to help, but forces himself to do as Hux ordered. If Hux needs assistance, he’ll tell him. Kylo imagines sliding a zipper up Hux’s spine, making the fabric close over his pale skin, and his fingers itch.

“Are you ready?” Hux calls from the closet.

Kylo nods, then remembers Hux can’t see him. “Yes,” he says loudly, his throat unexpectedly dry.

The door of the closet swings open and Hux emerges wearing a long wine-red robe that covers him from neck to toe. Its high collar is embroidered with silver patterns that continue down the chest in horizontal lines, shimmering in the light. The robe is pinched at the waist with a wide belt, mirroring the designs on the collar. Hux fumbles with the long sleeves that almost reach the floor. The skirt of the robe is covered with more simple silver patterns that curl across the sleek fabric. The hem drags across the floor as Hux takes a few steps forward. He glances at the mirror, looking himself over.

“What do you think?” he asks, turning to face Kylo.

“You’re gorgeous,” Kylo says honestly. He doesn’t know what he wants more: to keep ogling Hux or to slowly unwrap him until he’s flushed and trembling in his arms.

“Hmm.” Hux waves his hands, watching the overlong sleeves swish through the air. “I don’t like the sleeves,” he says finally, turning around and walking back into the closet. He doesn’t close the door this time.

Kylo watches as Hux extricates himself from the robe, swallowing thickly at the sight of Hux’s freckled skin. He hasn’t seen Hux in a week, and now he yearns to touch him. It’s been too long. He missed Hux. He especially missed the way Hux’s skin almost glows in the bright light of his chambers, the way Hux’s lean muscles move underneath it, the way Hux smells of soap and clean linen with just a hint of the fruit that he likes to snack on in between his numerous duties.

“Next,” Hux says, walking out of the closet wearing a new gown. It’s a deep moss green with a low sweetheart neckline. The skirt has two long slits on each side, starting at mid-thigh, and Kylo’s breath hitches when Hux’s slender legs peek out of them as he walks. The slits are trimmed with black thread that undulates in floral patterns and is interspersed with beads from the waist to the hem. The sleeves are just a few ribbons, hanging off Hux’s shoulders in artful disarray.

“It’s magnificent,” Kylo breathes, awed. The color looks good on Hux, making his eyes shine even brighter.

Hux looks himself over critically in the mirror. “I look like some primitive nature worshipper,” he says with disdain, picking at one of the ribbons hanging down his arm.

Kylo doesn’t see anything wrong with it, but Hux obviously does. It’s a pity, because Kylo really likes the green dress and the way it shows off Hux’s chest. He isn’t going to argue, though. Silently, he watches Hux go back into the closet.

The next gown makes Kylo’s jaw drop. If the green one complimented Hux’s upper body nicely, this new, powder blue one boasts an even lower neckline, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Kylo is certain he can see a pink nipple peeking out of the folds. The gown is made out of light, semi-transparent fabric that rustles deliciously as Hux moves. Instead of sleeves, it has intricate metal inserts, shaped like wings, starting at the shoulders and descending to hug Hux’s slim waist. The cut is simple, but the materials compensate for it wonderfully.

“This is fantastic,” Kylo says, without waiting for Hux to ask. The gauzy dress makes Hux look ethereal and otherworldly. Kylo wants to cradle him in his arms, gentle, like he’s made of glass.

“Too plain,” Hux sighs, dissatisfied, turning away from the mirror to enter the closet again.

This time, he spends longer on choosing the next garment, and Kylo finds himself staring at Hux’s soft pink underwear with white lace trim that hugs the slope of his ass perfectly. He wants to glide his hands over it. He wants to tear it away.

“Close your eyes,” Hux commands from the closet. Kylo obeys instantly. For a few minutes, he hears only the murmur of fabric, then there are a few clicks of heels on the wooden floor and a contented hum. “You can open them now.”

Kylo does.

Hux stands before him, absolutely majestic in a long white robe with a high, straight neckline and squared shoulders. The front of the dress is decorated with golden flowers and neat floral patterns that make it look reserved and dignified. The waist is cinched with a thin golden band, emphasizing Hux’s graceful figure. The fabric flows down from the padded shoulders like a cape, with slits for arms, also trimmed with elegant golden patterns. It looks sublime.

The white fabric swirls around Hux as he turns toward Kylo. He’s wearing white heeled boots that complement the robe perfectly. On his head, he has a thin golden diadem, glinting beautifully over his gelled red hair.

“Speechless, huh?” he asks, teasing and obviously pleased with himself.

“Totally,” Kylo confirms, nodding vigorously in excitement. Hux looks absolutely delicious, and Kylo doubts that anything he can say will do justice to the outfit. The white robe is perfect, a fitting garment for the Chancellor of the galaxy. He’s all long slick lines that accentuate his calm, incontestable power, and Kylo wants to drop to his knees before him.

“I think this is it,” Hux says needlessly, spreading his arms to show off the cape-like sleeves of the robe.

“You look like an Emperor,” Kylo tells him worshipfully. If Hux were a god, Kylo would spend every minute of his life praying to him.

Hux’s lips twitch as he tries and fails to suppress a grin. Kylo feels almost blinded by it.

“Now, as for making it up to me,” Hux drawls, his eyes lighting up. “Wait a second.” He disappears into the closet again, then steps out of it, carrying something in his arms. “This is for you.”

It’s a long, sleeveless black gown made of rich velvet with an insert of glimmering silver fabric all down its front, from neck to hem, reminiscent of a night sky littered with stars. The skirt flares out from the waist, the hem resting heavily on the floor. It’s a clean and simple design, ideal for someone who prefers the straightforwardness of a battle to the intricacies of the court.

“For me?” Kylo asks, standing from his chair and walking up to Hux. Carefully, he touches the black fabric. It’s soft, pleasantly so.

“If you want it,” Hux says, his tone a bit too even, like he’s forcing himself to stay calm. His eyes blaze when he meets Kylo’s gaze. “Will you join me for the ball, Supreme Leader?”

There are several other questions behind this one, and Kylo wants to answer them all. It’s an uncommon request, and one too meaningful to be taken lightly.

“You mean as your date?” He can barely breathe, the magnitude of what Hux is asking punching the air out of him. To announce their relationship so plainly to the entire world, to be so confident in each other, it almost makes his head spin.

“My fiancé,” Hux corrects. He doesn’t look like he’s breathing, either.

“Yes,” Kylo whispers, on pure instinct, then adds, louder, “Yes, Chancellor. Yes, I will.” He takes the black gown from Hux’s hands and changes into it right then and there, discarding his tattered mission robes on the floor. The fit is snug and comfortable, obviously tailored to Kylo’s exact measurements.

Hux sucks in a sharp breath when Kylo finishes changing, which he takes as a good sign. He doesn’t need to look at himself in the mirror. Seeing Hux’s eyes is enough.

“Well then,” Hux says, his cheeks flushed. “How are your dance steps?”

Kylo grins. He didn’t grow up the son of a Princess for nothing. “Test me.”

“With pleasure.” Hux stretches out a hand toward Kylo, and Kylo takes it, stepping toward Hux until there are only a few inches between them.

As they twirl around the Chancellor’s chambers, their robes rustling and their hands clasped together, Kylo thinks he could get used to this life. Actually, he’d love to.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see the inspirations behind Hux’s dresses in the cover moodboard, and the inspiration behind Kylo’s gown is [here](https://i.postimg.cc/VkRkMNDg/221186ec-3f1d-4ce4-8cf1-5945e8061cc1.jpg). Truth be told, I’ve never been a big fashion fan, but I loved picking out dresses for my beautiful boys. They deserve the best.
> 
> This fic is [retweetable](https://twitter.com/need_more_meta/status/1368249402956120066) and [rebloggable](https://need-more-meta.tumblr.com/post/644927559325417472/ill-be-the-sun-you-be-the-moon-needmoremeta)!
> 
> If you see something you like, let me know! I'd love to hear what you think. :3
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/need_more_meta) and/or [Tumblr](https://need-more-meta.tumblr.com/)! <3 And check out my other works for more soft Kylux content! ;)


End file.
